Jeanette Winters
Jeanette "Jean" Winters is a minor and major character in Aikatsu! Global Dream. She made her first appearance in episode 9 as Hope's English teacher. Bio Jeanette is a British woman, and is considered like the elderly shepherdess in Little Bo Peep from Mother Goose in Prose. Often teaching, she has a secret idol past, that only Hope knows about and since then helped Hope with any idol problem in her tracks. Despite her nationality and the way she talks, Jeanette gets on very well with Hope and understand one another like sisters. Appearance She has long shortish brown hair, typically, she's given the nicknames "Queen of England", "Shakespeare" and "Eldest Shepherdess" because of her taste in clothing. As BluJean, she is mainly an all type idol but was a cute type idol as a teen. Personality Jeanette is seen as a "senpai" character due to her idol past, much like Ichigo and Mizuki, she is filled with idol knowledge and is willing to give out advice to any young idol. She's known as "The Queen of English", because of her ability to teach all four years of English, including with L. Frank Baum in the curriculum. She loves British foods such as beef wellington, and despised Japanese food, until she tried noriben and takoyaki after accidentally switching lunch boxes. Plot Childhood and Idol Debut Jeanette was born on a warm spring day in England, May 25th to her mother, Marinette Smith, and father Ashton Smith. As a little girl, she grew up near a sheep farm in a country village, where she often helped out with the sheep on the farm. Often, she was alone because many children her age saw her as a crazy sheep girl. Her only friend, next to sheep on the farm next door, was a little girl her age named Alice Windsors, and the daughter of the owners of the sheep farm. Her father disappeared when she was only 8 years old and left her with only her mother and an assortment of plush dolls that her aunt made. Two years after her father disappeared, when she was only 10 years old, her mother entered her in a contest. When Jeanette went on stage, she froze, but then realized that she had Alice cheering her on, and sang at the top of her lungs, a cover of ABBA's "Dancing Queen". Jeanette wins the contest, and quickly is discovered by an agent for a candy company, thus beginning her idol career. Heartbeating High School Days In high school, Jeanette grows so popular, that on her own, she moves to London and transfers to Jack Peters High School. As a 14 year old girl, she was carefree and happy go lucky, under the idol alias "BluJean", once a week, she would go to the local Dream Station and board a train to go to the Dream World, in order to perform. It goes well, but one day, finds out that her Chemistry class scheduled for the same time as her performance. Her friend concots a scheme to get her out of class and to the Dream Station, but it fails, and Jeanette is punished and sentenced to pound chalkboard erasers after school. Later, Jeanette is interrogated as an idol, she confesses that she is one and she would normally go there and board the train at the station in order to get to the Dream World to perform, she also mentions that she doesn't mean to miss class to perform and to forgive her for skipping out on class without letting her teacher know. Her teacher forgives her, and asks if she could manage to perform in the Dream World for extra credit. World Idol Upon graduating from high school, Jeanette, under the alias of BluJean traveled the world as an idol. One of those travels took her to India, where she met Nayna, whom foreshadowed her future. Alongside those travels, while in Brazil, she met a man that was similar to her father. Before she can find out that the man she met was legitimately her father, she whisked out of the country to continue the tour. While in America, she fell in love with a man, also from England.. Autumn Regional and Hope Fujiwara After marrying Nathaniel and giving birth to a daughter, Jeanette disappeared from the idol scene. During that time, she began her training as a teacher. Years later, she becomes an English teacher at Autumn Regional High School. At the start of the series, Hope is one of her students. The Dream and Nursery Melody When Hope began to have her mysterious recurring dream, Jeanette seemed to have the answers, which encouraged Hope to go around the world with Shannon and Lexi (despite not warning her she was leaving the US) to find the coord. When Hope returned from Texas and Canada the first time, Jeanette punished her for leaving so suddenly and was going to give her lunch detention, but Hope shows her the coords, as proof of that she found them, and lightens the punishment. When Hope receives her first premium rare from the brand, Jeanette reveals about how she knew of the brand: it existed when she was a child, she met a woman who believed that nursery rhymes could have their own coord, and within these coords, to any idol who wear the coords, the stories are told through the idol who wears the coord. As a teen, she received these coords, however, not knowing the true concept, she stuck with her usual brand. The Rise of Michelle Oyazaki At the start of Hope's fourth year, a new teacher by the name of Michelle Oyazaki, appeared at Autumn Regional High School. Jeanette reveals to Hope that she used to know Michelle as her friend of the stage and was a famous idol named OpalMichi, much like BluJean. She and Michelle met at a culture festival in the Dream World nearly 30 years ago, and were good friends until something happened in America. Slowly, when the other students are not around, they become rivals once Jeanette finds out the truth about Michelle. She became a cold hearted idol that only wants to use her admiration for evil. Meeting Danielle and The Return of BluJean Upon finding out the truth about Michelle, she began feeling down even to the point where she had to give Hope a spring vacation from student aide and idol lessons, leaving the two depressed for quite some while. At some point later during cherry blossom season, Hope takes Jeanette to the Dream World as promised four years prior. Whilst there, Danielle Kanazaki and Jeanette finally meet. They realize they both have the same background and with that, Jeanette, with the help of Hope, is convinced to become an idol again, just in time for the Dream Idol Cup. Dream Idol Cup Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream characters